Electric motors are used for a wide variety of functions in motor vehicles, whether it be as the main drive unit in an electric automobile or as drive unit of an electrical power-assisted steering system, for example. The use of electric motors also in many cases requires the use of current sensors for precise measurement of the supply current supplied to the electric motors or of the charging currents supplied to the batteries.
Commercially available current sensors which contain the sensor as a unit in a housing and are provided with interfaces are known. The interfaces are used, inter alia, for attaching the electrical connections, such as data cables or ground, for example. Furthermore, there is also an interface to which a mechanical holder is attached in order to fit the housing fixedly within the motor vehicle.
Although such a configuration has the advantage that the individual parts such as, for example, holder, sensor and grounding element can be obtained from different sources, the disadvantage consists in the high degree of complexity involved with fitting the individual parts.